


the moon shines for me and you

by renecdote



Series: tumblr au shorts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and substitutes her own, in which the author throws out werewolf lore, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: "We’re in the middle of nowhere, Buck.” Eddie sweeps his arms out, gesturing to all the middle-of-nowhere-trees surrounding them. “What if something happens? What if I hurt you?”Buck shakes his head, firm. “You’ve never hurt me.”“But what if—”“Eddie,” Buck cuts him off. “You’re not going to hurt me.”Written for the prompt: Buddie + werewolves au.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tumblr au shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	the moon shines for me and you

“This is stupid,” Eddie grumbles.

Buck bats another low-hanging branch away from the hiking track. He doesn’t bother looking over his shoulder to reply, “It’s not stupid. You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

“It’s stupid,” Eddie repeats. “I don’t even like camping, why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because you love me,” Buck says simply. “And also because your only other option was being locked up in the basement tonight and I know how much you hate that.”

Buck hates it too, honestly. Eddie’s howls are always so mournful. Even with the soundproofing, Buck swears he can hear them from their bedroom, the sound echoing painfully in his chest. He never sleeps on full moons. He never sleep well without Eddie anyway but it’s always worse when it’s a full moon.

“I don’t like this.”

“You agreed to come.”

“Yeah, well, I’m beginning to regret that. We’re in the middle of nowhere, Buck.” Eddie sweeps his arms out, gesturing to all the middle-of-nowhere-trees surrounding them. “What if something happens? What if I hurt you?”

Buck shakes his head, firm. “You’ve never hurt me.”

“But what if—”

“Eddie,” Buck cuts him off. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

He stops, turning back to his boyfriend, hands finding Eddie’s hips and pulling him in by his belt loops. Eddie resists for all of two seconds before swaying closer, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist. Buck smiles, lifting a hand to caress the side of his face.

“Relax,” he murmurs. A gentle kiss, then another, and some of the tension in Eddie’s shoulders melts away. Buck presses another kiss to the tip of his nose. “It will be fine, I promise. You’ll run around for a bit, maybe chase a rabbit or two. And as long as you play nice, I won’t tie you up. Then tomorrow we’ll go home and tell all our friends we had a lovely camping trip and, if it works out, we’ll come back next month and do it all again.”

Eddie sighs, but it’s only a little grumpy. “Fine.”

Buck grins. “Good boy,” he can’t resist saying.

It gets him a huff and an eye roll and petulant, “I’m not a dog, Buck.”

Buck arches disbelieving eyebrows. “You’re kind of a dog, Eds.”

A wolf, technically, but it’s not like they’re unrelated. Domestic dogs are just a sub-species of wolf and aren’t werewolves a sub-species of wolf as well? Or… not? Eddie wasn’t really clear about the whole human versus wolf DNA thing when Buck badgered him to explain six months ago. But the point is, there is definitely _some_ genetic crossover between wolves and dogs and when Eddie is in his wolf form those similarities are even harder to ignore. Eddie can deny that he likes chasing rabbits as much as he wants but Buck knows that he does. Just like he knows that Eddie is gentle and loyal and likes to nap in the sun during winter.

Which, now that Buck is thinking about it, is probably more catlike than doglike but whatever. It’s unbearably cute and that’s all that matters.

“If I find tennis balls in my Christmas stocking this year, I’m going to break up with you,” Eddie tells him.

“No, you won’t,” Buck says confidently. “You’d miss me too much.”

“Yeah,” Eddie relents. He leans further into Buck’s chest, head dropping to his shoulder, making their embrace a proper hug. “No tennis balls though, I mean it. How would I even explain that? Chimney still thinks it’s weird that you gave me dog treats for the station secret Santa last year. He brought it up _again_ the other day.”

“It was funny!”

“Only to you.”

Buck laughs, squeezing Eddie tight. “Okay, okay, fine. No tennis balls. I promise.”

“Good.”

Eddie makes no move to pull out of the hug so Buck doesn’t either. Werewolf lore is mostly bullshit and all the evidence Buck needs to make that claim is how clingy his boyfriend gets around full moons. He gets irritable, sure, tense and snappish, but it’s more like overestimation than supernaturally boosted aggressiveness. It took several months for Eddie to quietly admit to Buck that the transformations are painful. For a day or two beforehand, he’s achy and tired, almost like the beginning of the flu except worse because he has to deal with it every month. And coming out of it is worse; Eddie likened it to a hangover once, but from what Buck has seen it’s more like a migraine.

“It’s weird,” Eddie told him once. “I never feel quite like myself. But… you help. Having you there helps.”

Buck hasn’t left him alone for a full moon since. And, if he has his way, he’ll never leave him to go through it alone ever again.

“Come on,” he says, reluctantly pulling out of the hug. “We need to set up camp before it gets dark.”

“Yeah.” Eddie looks around at the trees, wary, and Buck can almost see his ears pricking up like a dog, listening to their surroundings. He looks a lot like a dejected puppy when he turns back to Buck. “I still don’t like this.”

“It will be fine,” Buck reassures him again. He knows that Eddie loves him too much to ever hurt him, no matter what form he is in. And after tonight, maybe Eddie will stop doubting himself and believe that too. If not… Well, Buck will just have to keep showing him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love 💛 And you can also find me on tumblr [here](https://renecdote.tumblr.com/).


End file.
